This invention relates to a flotation or buoyancy aid.
Traditional life jackets or life preservers are often stowed away and not worn due to the fact that they are often resrictive and uncomfortable, especially in warmer climates. Life jackets may also tend to interfere with normal swimming or paddling motions, making them unsuitable for use by canoeists, life savers and the like.
Life jackets are also generally only available in a limited range of sizes, which do not extend down to infants up to 2 years, for which, to the best knowledge of the applicant no effective buoyancy aids currently exist.
It is an object of the invention to provide a primary or supplemental buoyancy aid which, whilst not necessarily conforming with minimal life jacket or life preserver buoyancy specifications, can be worn by a wide age and ability range of persons involved in water-related activities where life jackets are usually not worn due to the fact that they are not compulsory.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a buoyancy aid which is hard-wearing and which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture.